A Gleeful day to die
by Jino and the Pencil
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse fic. Rachel Berry is about to discover that zombies are not her only worries in this new world. She finds out that sometimes, humans are the worst monsters of them all. Starts out from fabrittana and eventually faberrittana. -Hiatus until further notice-
1. And so the world ends

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.

**A/N: Hi y'all. I decided to do a glee zombie fic this time. I read some great fics but sadly none of them were completed so I'm trying my hand at it. Hopefully, I can bring this fic where I want to go. This is Pre-baby gate so Quinn is still with Finn but is cheating on him with Santana and Brittany. **

**Rachel never got together with him. Puck is well puck and there is no klaine since Kurt never transferred to Dalton. Brittany and Santana are together but there was never Bartie (I don't really understand that pairing). Tina broke up with artie and is now with mike. Starts from fabrittana but eventually becomes faberrittana. Hope that this is not that confusing! **

x-x-x

Rachel berry was exercising on her elliptical machine humming along with the songs in her iPod, when her phone rang abruptly. Wiping the sweat with a pink towel, she stepped off the machine and walked to the source of the shrill noise.

"Hello? Daddy?" Rachel answered the phone worriedly when she saw Leroy's name flash across the screen. Leroy Berry was a doctor at Lima General Hospital and was often absent from home when the hospital was understaffed. He was a sweet man who Rachel was proud to call her father. Her other dad, Hiram Berry, was a lawyer who traveled for his work regularly. He recently came home after a two week long trip from California for some business. When she had woken up this morning, her daddy were nowhere to be found so she assumed that Leroy had gotten an emergency call and rushed to the hospital. Hiram was strangely absent as well but she didn't dwell on it. He was after all, an adult.

"Sweetie is that you?" Leroy said hurriedly, his voice strangely pitched. Rachel made a noise of acknowledgement, "Listen carefully-y okay?" He suddenly gasped and screams could be heard in the background, which chilled the diva to the bone and made her tighten her grip on her pink, bedazzled phone.

"Your dad was wheeled into the ICU a couple of minutes ago, he was bleeding out from a wound on his arm-" She gasped and felt tears prickling her eyes but didn't interrupt, "H-Human bite marks Rachela. The bite tore off most of his left bicep-p but your dad managed to knock his attacker down."

Leroy took in a deep breath as the screaming in the background became louder. "The guy that attacked your dad was wheeled in with him also, and when I hooked him to the machine, he was struggling against the straps…even though there wasn't a heartbeat." Rachel fell to the floor, her tears now flowing freely as the implications of that sentence hit her like a dump truck. The feeling of helplessness was frightening, when she realized that the impossible had happened. "D-Daddy… you m-mean?" On the other end of the line, Leroy sighed deeply and when he spoke again, she could hear the tears in voice. The screaming in the background was horribly loud now, and she could also hear the fear dripping off it.

"I know it sounds ridiculous honey, but I saw it with my own eyes. Now the ICU is filled with those-" He let out a shrill cry and there was a loud crash before the phone call disconnected.

Rachel sank into her bedroom floor, sobbing loudly when she realized that her dads would never ever step through the threshold of the house again, with bright sunny smiles and a warm hug for her. She lay on her fur rug, sobbing softly. The silence of the Berry house never seemed so loud until this moment.

The old Rachel Barbara Berry died that day.

But the new Rachel Berry was determined to survive.

x-x

She tugged her khaki pants, trying to get used to the feel of the material on her skin. Wearing a skirt during a zombie apocalypse would be an extremely stupid thing to do. She didn't want to survive a zombie attack only to die from an infection or the flu. A good long sleeved shirt was also important, she decided. After stuffing all of the clothing she deemed appropriate for survival into a large bag, she had dragged the bag down and set it by the entrance to the living room. She would get all the canned food and water bottles later.

The girl went into her dads- Leroy and Hiram's bedroom and grabbed the shotgun hanging off the bedroom wall. She was never before so thankful for paranoid ridden gay men in a homophobic town. She slung the heavy gun over her back and tucked all the boxes of ammo she could find into her black backpack. On her left hand was a sleek, silver aluminum baseball bat and there was a large kitchen knife (covered carefully of course) strapped to her waist for emergencies. She grumbled softly. "I feel I'm in a cheap horror movie."

Throwing once last look at her bedroom, she headed down the steps went into the kitchen to grab her supplies.

Half-hour later, Rachel made sure all her bags were in the fuel efficient Prius before strapping herself into the driver seat. _At least my destination is still getting out of Lima. Hopefully there have some better accommodations outside of this rinky dink town. _She joked to herself as she observed her map. Her neighborhood was fairly quiet, and Rachel hadn't seen a zombie in sight. She was reassured that she was not dreaming however, when she turned on the news to see anchorman solemnly warning everyone to stay in their homes as 'mentally deranged flesh eaters' were on the loose. She snorted. Even in times of crisis the media still loved to make up bullshit stories.

The hospital would have been overrun by now, so Rachel decided to head in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she would have to pass William McKinley High School, the bane of her existence up until…well this morning. She knew nobody in the Glee club liked her, with the exception of Kurt of course. After the bullying incident, Kurt Hummel was more than happy to accept her offer of friendship and she was proud to say that they had gotten along beautifully (when they both turned down the divaness) and that she was partly the reason why he refused to transfer to Dalton. He didn't want to leave his new friend alone, which was extremely sweet of him. Rachel had rewarded him with a batch of her famous vegan cookies.

She sighed. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was either getting the hell out of Lima or hiding out somewhere in the town for a few days while she gathered more supplies. As of now, she had enough for her to survive another week but if she picked up Kurt or god forbid one of the glee clubbers; they would have a serious problem of food shortage on her hands. Not to mention if she did get out of Lima, there wouldn't be another town for several miles. Gas was another problem entirely. Rachel heaved another sigh. It was just one problem after another.

_I should probably set up camp somewhere near the less populated parts of town_; the diva mused and decided that staying at the richer parts of town would be for the best. They would have a lot more supplies than ordinary folks anyway. She started up her Prius and drove away from house. It wasn't her home anymore. Not without her family.

She drove for several minutes, riding through the denser part of town and she watched in horror as people scrambled to get away from their zombified neighbours. When she looked to her left, she could see a couple tripping over themselves to get away from their undead child while a elderly man got ripped into a bloody mess by his dead wife. Rachel shook her head. It was already starting to look like hell. Just then, a large figure darted in front her path and she screamed and swerved away. The car ended up squashing a few zombies against the pavement, their moaning filling the air. Winding her window down angrily, she nearly threw up when the putrid smell of blood and guts entered her nose. "What the fuck watch where you're fucking going!" Rachel yelled angrily, not even caring that she had swear words shooting out of her mouth a mile a minute. Hey, it was the end of the world. She doubted that her swearing would bother anybody at this point. "Holy shit Berry?" She did a double take when she saw the instigator of her near accident. "David?" She screeched in shock.

The jock ran over to her car and scrambled into the backseat before locking the doors. Dave Karofosky ran a pale hand over his sweaty forehead, his letterman jacket stained with dirt and blood. "Drive bitch drive!" he yelled and she floored it and sped away from the street which was now filled with flesh eating corpses. Dave sank into her backseat in relief and jumped when Rachel started talking loudly. "Please refrain from calling me any derogatory female names David, because I have no qualms about shoving your neanderthal ass out of my car and onto the zombie infested street." She told him sharply and swerved into another street which led to the snazzier part of town. "Especially since you were one of the people that slushied and bullied me daily."

The boy in question scoffed at her words but promptly shut up when the girl turned to him with an expression that promised to toss his bloodied ass out of the car and leave him to his death. Dave cleared his throat and shrank when Rachel shot him another glare. "I know you hate me Berry and I sorta hate you too-" He nearly shrieked in terror when she did another dangerous turn trying to avoid smashing into a zombie wandering on the road. "But I don't wanna die so I'll try not to insult you…too much."

"Actually, I'm quite surprised that you being extremely calm and reasonable right now David."

"Yeah…well I nearly became zombie chow on the way to football practice. It sorta made me a little smarter."

"I agree wholeheartedly. In fact I was questioning your level of intelligence when you called Kurt a fag since it was fairly obvious that you were also g-"

"Don't push it berry."

"I'm shutting up now."

The drive was continued in silence, except for her soft humming of the funeral march which he found oddly fitting.


	2. Searching for our new home

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Glee.

**A/N: I finally got around to finishing up the second chapter. I hope that my writing doesn't suck too terribly! Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite my story!** **Much like Santana needs breadsticks, I need reviews to live! I've got a pretty good idea for the next few chapters but hopefully you guys can contribute some ideas too! Enjoy!**

x-x-x

"Seriously? Lima heights?"

"Shut up. I don't see you coming up with other ideas." Rachel snapped irritably as the car skidded to a stop near the road leading into large landed properties. She was happy that they made it through the denser areas relatively unscathed but her gas tank was now half full. After filling in her (unlikely) partner on her current objective, he had admitted that securing a safe place would probably be the best course of action.

David grumbled slightly as he got out the car, the shotgun slung over his back and a dull metal pipe in his hands. He had pestered rachel to let him carry the shotgun, reasoning that big men should carry big guns. She quipped that some men only liked big things to make up for their lack of male genitalia, to which dave responded by flipping the bird.

Once the car was safely locked, the jock turned to Rachel for the next course of action. Her eyes flitted over several houses, trying to decide which one would make a good hideout for the next few days or maybe even weeks. Unfortunately, her mind wandered over to her old home, her old life, her dads-

"-Berry? Berry?" A large muscular hand waved in front of her face frantically and she looked up to see Dave's worried expression. Even though he didn't like her all that much, they only had each other so Karofsky had no choice but to look out for her. "Dream much? Hurry the hell up, it's been ten minutes already." He tugged the collar of his shirt uneasily, getting slightly jumpy at the silence which seemed to envelop the neighborhood.

It was slightly unsettling.

"Sorry…I was just thinking about my dad's." She mumbled softly, but suddenly her eyes widened in surprise.

"What about your parents?" The diva blurted out quickly and regretted it when a look of haunted comprehension dawned on his features. His large frame shook slightly and Rachel wondered if that was what she looked like when Leroy had called her just over a few hours ago. "They…they went to Las Vegas last week for vacation. I was supposed to go pick them up from the airport today."

She winced. If the population of a small town like Lima had already turned into zombies, the bigger cities wouldn't stand a chance. His parents' chances of survival were almost slim to none.

Silence fell over them once more. Although she was a girl of many words, Rachel for the life of her couldn't grasp any words of heartfelt apology for bringing that topic up. The small, selfish part of her wanted him to feel the helplessness she felt when she heard her daddy's last words. The big, concerned part of her however, made her reach out and place her hand on his shoulder, even though she had to tiptoe slightly to reach it. Dave gazed at her sorrowfully, his eyes whirling with negative emotions. She blinked. His eyes were back to their normal state once again. Clearing his throat, he gently shrugged off her tiny (unmanly) hands and shot her a small smile of resignation.

Rachel responded with a tiny grin of her own and turned her attention back to the row of large manors. Her eyes zoomed into a manor tucked neatly at the end of the row. From where she was, she could make out a medium sized, but extremely thick metal gate with a large gas guzzling RV parked neatly in front of it. Rachel smiled. It was perfect for now; the gate would come in handy sooner or later. "Well, it looks like I found our new nesting place." She told him seriously, and frowned when Dave let out a soft guffaw.

"Nesting place? Who even says that anymore? You sound like one of those lovesick wives who totally want to christen the place by fucking like rabbits." He said jokingly, and took a step back when she brandished the baseball bat in the air.

"For your information, I have metal weapon capable of bodily harm and I'm not afraid to use it." The tiny brunette threatened, and smirked when the large ex-jock paled and held up his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay I get it! No sex jokes. Calm the fuck down and put down before you drop it on your toes or something."

Rachel rolled her eyes good naturedly before freezing when she heard a loud moan behind her. Her senses tingled with fear and she quickly threw herself in front of Dave, the zombie just barely missing her legs. It was a middle aged man dressed in an expensive looking suit which was unfortunately stained with blood. The fact that he was still moving even though his limbs were missing was a dead giveaway. It groaned loudly and crawled forwards, its dirt stained hands waving around frantically as it tried to reach for the scared girl.

Dave pushed the diva behind him protectively and swung his pole down on the crawling corpse, bashing its skull in with a loud, sickening crack. Red exploded onto the pavement, brains spilling onto the grey concrete. The zombie shuddered one last time, and remained motionless. Silence soon spilled over the two again.

The girl stood up shakily while brushing the dirt off her arms and legs, and glanced at the stilled body on the ground. There was a lot of blood on David's shirt and she mentally made note to get him more tactile and weather versatile clothing as she watched him grimace at the mess on his chest. "Maybe we should get going." He said lowly, his eyes searching her for any injuries.

She nodded and held the bat firmly in her hands. It was only 9.25am but the two teens already felt exhausted.

x-x

After many long painfully tense moments, the two survivors managed to inch their way from the vehicle towards the manor which Rachel saw. At first they debated on using the car to get to their destination but Dave pointed out that doing so might attract possible zeds that were locked in their homes. She agreed with his point of view and set out towards their future hideout.

By the time they had reached the manor of their choice both were drenched in sweat; but not from the heat of the late morning sun. They were concentrated on not making too much noise, worried that any sudden noises would attract any undead stragglers or cause any dead families if they were still residing in their home, to rise up and attack them. One or two zombies were fine but a horde would probably fuck them over.

They only had one shotgun and there would not be ammo lying on the roads anytime soon. Although Rachel knew that she was physically capable of taking down zombies, she did not have enough endurance to withstand fighting continuously, unlike Dave had been toughened up slightly from his football trainings.

All Rachel could think was that the gates looked sturdier up close. She looked at dave who gave her a slight nod of his head. As quietly as possible, she pushed the gates open; wincing when it let out a sharp screech and quickly checked to see if they attracted any unwanted attention.

Thankfully, the road was still devoid of any (undead) life and she pushed the gates for a big enough gap for her and Dave to pass through.

After they made it through the gates, the ex-jock and gleek crept towards the large oak door, passing by the small neatly kept garden. There was enough space for one or two cars, Rachel mused as she glanced around the generously sized area behind the gates. David caught her attention again as he waved his hand and pointed towards the door, signaling that he was about to check whether it was open or not. She nodded in response and kept a lookout in case something decided to ambush them while their backs were turned.

The boy pressed down the handle of the door, smirking when it eased open. "Berry, it's not locked." He whispered and went inside the large manor.

He froze when he saw a trail of blood leaving the hall and leading up the stairs, most likely towards one of the rooms. _Crap,_ he thought and glanced behind him to see Rachel frozen stiff as well. "Now what?" he asked her quietly as they contemplated on what to do next. She opened her mouth to reply but a loud scream cut her off.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A _PUTA_!"

The voice held a slight raspy quality which Rachel recognized immediately, having been at the receiving end of it for many, many years. Her eyes bulged out of her head in realization and in an instant; she was shoving dave aside and bolting up the steps, ignoring the boy's shouts of displeasure. She panted as she sprinted up the stairs and followed the trail of blood towards one of the rooms.

Santana Lopez flailed wildly against the thrashing zombie. It clawed at her, groaning and trying to bite down on the cheerleading trophy shoved that was shoved in its mouth. The blood dripping from the zombie's open wound was staining the Latina's bed sheet crimson and her vision was beginning to blur from the tears that were escaping her eyes. She screamed when the zombie surged forward once again. The force of the push was too strong to withstand, and she tumbled off the bed.

Just as the undead corpse was about to rip her apart, Rachel came barreling in, using all of her strength to shove the zombie off her. The last thing Santana saw was the smaller brunette bashing the zombie's head with the baseball bat before everything went black.


	3. Trouble in the distance

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Too bad, if I did own it Faberry would totally be canon. Their chemistry is seriously astounding. I love you Naya.

**A/N: Hi everyone! All the mistakes here are mine. A big humongous **_**Thank you**_** to all of the people who reviewed, followed and favorited this piece of fanfiction! I love you all! I hope you will be patient enough to see where this goes and follow me on this journey! Reviews are love! ;P**

x-x-x-x-x

"_Come on San, stop acting like you don't want this." _

_Quinn Fabray smirked sultrily as she leaned forward to kiss the Latina, her hands running through her silky, but slightly curly hair. She nibbled on Santana's lips lightly, inwardly smiling when she heard her lover growl lowly. "C'mon Q we promised to wait for B remember?" she said breathily as the head HBIC started leaving light butterfly kisses down her neck and let out a low moan when she bit down gently. _

_Just then, Brittany came bouncing through the door, stopping short in front of the hormonally charged girls. She pouted cutely, "Aww why did you guys start sexy times without me? Lord Tubbington just needed another cigar." The dancer smiled when Quinn reached out to grab her arm, giving her an impromptu hug. "Sorry B, san just looked good enough to eat up." _

_Brittany clapped her hands delightedly and giggled. "I know! One time, she wore this sexy little-" The Latina suddenly kissed her hard, cutting her off mid-sentence. She was surprised but welcomed it anyway. She kissed back just as heatedly, licking her lips dazedly when they pulled apart. "No talking, more kissing." Santana said and dived in to steal another kiss, her hands letting go of Quinn to grab onto Brittany tugging at her soft, blond locks. _

"_Santana-" Quinn growled out as she surged forward and pushed her other two girlfriends off the bed, sending all of them tumbling onto the soft fur carpet. Brittany groaned huskily as she melted into the Latina's embrace and peppered kisses onto her face. "Oh god san!"_

"_Yeah baby say my name…" Santana smirked and bit down onto the dancer's neck, sliding her tongue over the mark. The HBIC grinned sexily at her lovely girlfriends' amidst their foreplay. _

"_Santana...Santana…."_

"SANTANA!"

The tall brunette jerked up in surprise as somebody yelled directly at her ear. For fuck sakes, which unlucky bastard had interrupted her perfectly amazing sex dream? She growled angrily and pushed herself up to give whoever woke her a piece of her mind; only to fall back onto the springy mattress when a migraine hit her at full force, sending her vision spinning on its axis. "Shit, my head hurts like hell." Santana mumbled groggily, her tone less icy than before. The murderous aura ebbed away as she pressed the bump on her head lightly, wincing when it throbbed painfully.

Rachel sighed and pressed a pack of frozen peas into her hand. "Here put that one you're the bump. It should help with the swelling." She said softly and smiled when the Latina accepted it without question, a far cry from her usual feisty self. She turned around to leave Santana to her own devices and jumped when someone grabbed her wrist.

"You saved me."

The girl said, her eyes watching Rachel's every move carefully, searching for signs of deceit. The memories of her near death was flooding back now, the cold stab of fear when she had looked into her (now probably dead) house keeper's soulless orbs as her back had dug into the floor. She shivered.

"Yes." Rachel responded simply and against her better wishes; leaned forward to wrap her former tormentor up in a hug. They just hugged and the silence stretched on, the atmosphere not tense but not comfortable as well. "Come down when you're ready Santana. I assure you that I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Santana tensed slightly when the diva's warmth left her, body growing cold at the lack of touch. She nodded stiffly as Rachel glanced at her one last time before exiting the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

x-x-x-x-x

Rachel glanced outside the windows and checked the clock. 8.24pm. She sighed and tapped the marble table uneasily. Santana had come down from her room an hour ago and Dave had offered to fill her in on today's events. Rachel accepted the offer easily as she was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

After rescuing the cheerleader, she and dave had gone snooping around the house. Thankfully, the rest of the rooms had been devoid of any undead and they had also found some pretty nifty weapons, such as a crowbar from the garage attached to the house and a pistol with a good many boxes of ammo. She felt marginally safer but it wouldn't do to take this new world lightly. Watching all the seasons of the walking dead had come in handy after all.

While Santana was out like a light, the two teens had taken it upon themselves to barricade their new safe haven. Dave had double checked the number of entrances and exits of the house and Rachel made sure that the heavy Iron Gate would be good enough to withstand a possible zombie attack. She was no mechanic or carpenter but she had read enough books on those subjects to ensure that she would _at least_ be able to fix any minor problems. After that was done, she had asked David to change into some more weather resistant clothing. He replied with an eye roll but did as she asked anyway. Of course, that wasn't the end of their tasks. Dave had been tasked with fortifying the house doors and other things they could think of while she had took stock of the amount of food available in the house.

Electricity and water wouldn't last forever; Rachel gave it a few months at most before it shut off. She had gathered matches, lighters, candles and torchlights and batteries before placing it into one of the rooms situated on the second floor.

Dave was on the way to be severely sunburned until she tossed him a bottle of suntan lotion and aloe Vera before returning to the rest of her tasks.

The second most important thing was keeping some supplies of tap water before the water supply would be shut off. Filling up empty buckets, cups, bottles with water was something she remembered reading in a survival guide once. As she was about to start on counting their food supplies, she heard Santana groaning loudly, the sound reaching her ears because she had left the room door wide open in case the girl woke up and had a panic attack. The diva smiled when she remembered rushing up to her room in a frenzy…only to find the girl grumbling nonsense and biting her pillows. She could barely hold her laugh but sobered up when she spotted the red bump on the cheerleader's head.

There were loud voices drifting from the kitchen, and Rachel pondered whether to go in and tell David and Santana that any extremely loud sounds would most likely attract the attention of the zombies. She bit into her grilled cheese sandwich and scrunched her nose slightly at the taste of cheese.

What? Being Vegan during a zombie apocalypse would not be the brightest idea. The cows would just be a little less dry, no harm done.

"Berry! Get the fuck off your ass and get your damn bat!" The taller brunette came barreling out of the kitchen with a scowl on her pretty face, with Dave hot at her heels. "Don't be stupid Lopez! One night without your lez crew won't kill ya!" he hollered, irritated at her hot headedness. He wasn't all that smart but even _he_ knew that going out in the night was suicide of the highest degree.

"Fuck off Karofsky! I ain't leaving my girlfriends out there to fucking die!"

Santana froze at her slip of tongue but thought fuck it; the world had already gone to hell, so why should she still stay in the closet? Any bastards who called her a dyke would be dead anyway. Rachel recovered from her shock first and firmly held her back by grabbing hold of her waist. She grunted when the feral girl struggled in her grip.

"Rupaul! Let me go you fucking midget!"

"Santana, what exactly do you hope to achieve by going to search for Quinn and Brittany now? It is already dark outside and in case you forgot, there are flesh eating zombies out there."

"What else can I do? I'm not just gonna sit here and fucking bring them back in body bags!"

"Calm down Santana. Do you even have the slightest idea of where they even are?"

The struggling girl let out a sob and stopped moving, burying her face into Rachel's hair. The realization that she couldn't do anything hit her hard in the face.

"I found a text from Q just now, from this morning. She said that coach wanted us to come for another emergency practice. I think they are at the school but-"

"No buts Santana. I understand that you are worried for their safety but if Sue Sylvester is with them, I highly doubt that they will be corpses any time soon. That woman may be delusional but even she wouldn't be crazy enough to leave her cheerleaders to die."

Rachel stroked her back soothingly, as the girl sobbed into her hair and she felt her heart break just a little.

"Just stay for tonight. We will go and search for them at school tomorrow okay?" She said, and Dave raised his eyebrows upon hearing that and met her eyes. He saw the silent determination shining in her eyes and sighed.

Of all the people he had to be stuck with, he got the crazy gleek and the bitchy cheerleader. He sincerely hoped that tomorrow wouldn't come at all, or they would be plunging head first to their deaths.


	4. And the door goes 'Bang'

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Faberrittana would be canon.

**A/N: sorry for a short chapter guys, I have just smacked into a writer's block. I wrote the next chapters down but unfortunately I lost my freaking notebook. Hopefully this chapter isn't too dry or boring. Hopefully I'll get more ideas for the next chapter. As always, a big fat I LOVE YOU GUYS to those who favourited, reviewed and followed this story! **

x-x-x

**7am**

"Are you ready?"

Dave grimaced when a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, dripping onto the grey concrete with a soft splash. The air was quiet and intense as the three teenagers stood at the school's parking lot. Behind them lay three dead bodies which they bashed on the way in, and there were another three corpses lumbering near the entrance to the school. He knew that they were part of the janitorial staff; he often spotted them mopping the floors after a slushy attack with disgruntled looks on their faces. Now, they looked almost emotionless, their hands and torsos covered with blood and bits of flesh.

Rachel and Santana nodded, and gripped their respective weapons tightly. The Latina had foregone her usual skimpy outfits and instead was wearing a tight black tank top with her cheerleading jacket complete with jeans and boots. Rachel had to admit that the girl looked extremely attractive. Only Santana Lopez could wear those kinds of clothes and still look as sexy as hell.

Dave sprinted forward, dashing towards the first zombie, with a loud roar; he brought his pipe down onto its head. The skull broke with a sickening crack, and the zombie toppled onto the ground with a moan before ceasing its movement. The other two remaining zombies who took notice of the noise spun around and lumbered towards him with their hands extended, their clothes flapping in the wind.

The large boy leaped back from the body on the ground and took off running towards the entrance. Like a sick game of cat and mouse, the two undead followed him closely, not noticing the small hunched over figures of two girls creeping towards them. With a swing and two loud cracks filling the air, the zombies crumpled into a heap on the ground without as much as a peep. Dave grinned and waved them over before turning towards the double doors in trepidation.

Rachel glanced worriedly at the cheerleader as she stared down at the dead body. She was far too quiet from her usual self and the diva could only chalk that up to the realization that she had killed someone. Regardless of whether they killed a zombie or a living human, people would definitely feel guilty because society had programmed into everyone that killing was 'evil' and made you an unfeeling monster or a sociopath. Rachel was unaffected because she had grasped the reality of the situation rather quickly and she understood the ethics of life and death. Her daddy had been a doctor after all. Of course, that didn't mean that she hadn't felt any semblance of guilt or other emotions. Rachel wasn't that ready to open that particular can of worms yet.

But Santana had always proven herself to be extremely emotional, as proven by her outburst the night before. She could only hope that finding Brittany and Quinn would make it easier for the girl to come to terms with the fact that killing was a necessity now. Dave was similar to her in some ways but well…she didn't exactly know how a boys mind actually worked but he was a different individual, so she couldn't exactly know his current state of mind. Hopefully, they would be able to find Kurt soon so that Dave could at least relate to someone of the same gender and sexual orientation.

Shrugging off her thoughts, she watched as the Latina whispered something before turning to face her with a scowl. Rachel jumped and smiled uneasily before scurrying over to where david was standing. Trust Santana to still scare the shit out of her.

"Hurry up Berry, Lopez. We're going in."

Suddenly the double doors flew open, smacking Dave square in the face. Rachel squealed and lost her footing, the door narrowly missing her face. She felt pain erupt at the back of her head and blacked out. The last thing she heard was a loud screech of "Berry!" before everything faded away.

x-x-x

Sue Sylvester was pissed. Why you ask?

She sent her cheerios for a supply run for food, supplies and medicine, _not_ come back with a tiny Streisand addicted midget and an overgrown closet case. Had she not trained her cheerleaders for success? Maybe running some suicides should jog their apparently sloppy brains. So _sloppy_.

Coach this coach that. Stupid sloppy freak show babies.

Even worse, the damn pig-headed footballers were running wild around the school willy nilly. They already took two of her minions- sorry, cleaning staff and the curly haired monster was discovered to be the unofficial king of the testosterone nest. Beast woman was somewhere in the school but Sue was decidedly sure she was either dressed in football pads, or taking a dump in the male's restroom. She didn't like her but she could respect a strong independent woman when she saw one. Well, maybe sometimes.

It wouldn't be long before somebody got hurt or killed. Sue needed some bait.

But the question was…who?


	5. Dirty little secret

Disclaimer: Nope not yet, maybe never ever.

**A/N: Hi y'all! Just wanted to let you awesome peeps know that I will be updating this fic every Sunday because I have school and other nonsense stuff to do. A big YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME for those who favourited, followed and reviewed this fic. I hope that this chapter would be good enough for you all. The next chapter will be rather intense. **

x-x-x

"Holy shit S, Berry saved your life!"

Quinn and Brittany gaped when their girlfriend finished telling them about what happened the day the world went to hell. They were shocked to say the least, and their respect for Rachel went through fucking the ceiling after what Santana had just told them. If it had been them, they would be ashamed to say that they would just leave their tormentors to be torn to bits by the undead. Rachel berry was certainly, one of a kind and they were damned glad that she was on their side.

The Latina nodded grimly and tightened her hands around her Brittany's wrists. If the Diva hadn't busted through the door like she did that day, she would have been decimated and become nothing except a pile of skin and guts. She shivered, the terror she had felt that day seeping into her bones. Quinn noticed her shake and planted a light kiss on Santana's forehead before turning to face the bed at the other side of the room. Rachel lay stiffly on the makeshift bed at the other side of the room, her skin as pale as marble; the only sign of her heart beating was the occasional loud breath which echoed around the locker room.

"Do you think Rachel is going to wake up soon?" Brittany whispered softly as she shot a pitying gaze at the still body. The dancer had always been fond of her because she always gave her sweets or called her stupid and an occasional cookie shaped like a duck. Q and S never wanted her to be around the 'troll', as they so scathingly put it and as such she had reluctantly stayed away.

"I hope so Britt, besides she didn't hit her head that hard." Quinn smoothed the many wrinkles on her cheerleading outfit and Santana gave a slight wince.

"I wouldn't say that Q, when Berry's head hit the ground, I swear I heard something crack."

Brittany slapped her arm which caused her to jump and rub the spot gently while pouting. Damn her inability to get mad at Brittany.

"Don't say that San! I bet she'll wake up if we sing twinkle twinkle little duck."

Her other two girlfriends paled significantly at the thought of serenading Rachel Berry like some sort of romance scene. They shivered slightly. "Eww gross." Quinn mumbled and Santana gave a snort of agreement. They shrank back when Brittany glared at them but secretly exchanged amused grins behind her back. The dancer was definitely the cutest person they ever had the chance of meeting. Her banging' body was just a bonus.

Just then, the remaining cheerio squad came lumbering into the locker room, most of them with dark circles under their eyes. One of the senior cheerios' plopped down on the bench the unholy trinity was currently residing on, earning her a vicious glare which she then promptly ignored, much to their annoyance. "Fabray, Lopez, pierce." She greeted stonily and pulled out a mirror from god knows where.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched (Sandy? Sabrina? Sa- oh right Samantha! ) eye herself in the compact mirror. "Checking for your beard Samantha? Don't worry, it's still there." The cheerios in the room giggled softly at the quip while said girl just ignored them and continued pulling at her skin.

Quinn bristled at the blatant brush off by the girl but let it slide. This wasn't the world they knew anymore. Anyone could die at any moment, get bitten by the zeds or even shot in the head and she was sure that making more enemies would not exactly prolong her lifespan.

Suddenly, Sue Sylvester burst into the room, eliciting some squeaks of surprise from the freshmen of the squad. The blonde woman practically _growled_ at them as she waited for all of them to pay attention to her speech.

"Listen up you fat sacks of blubber, due to your lack of competence this morning, we have no more food or toiletries except for some energy bars and a bottle of conditioner. Unlike any of you girls, I do not want to become the next ad campaign for febreeze or the walking dead so here is our secret weapon."

Sue gave a light wave of her hand and the girls' attention immediately fell on Dave Karofsky who stood uncomfortably behind the woman with the tracksuit. He made a face when he was pushed forward and nearly tripped over one of his own feet. That woman was all kind of crazy, he thought to himself as she continued her 'peppy' speech.

"As we all know, the tub of disgusting brown hair named schue is parading around the school with his in letterman jacketed minions, so we if we try to get anything from anywhere in the building, you can bet your sloppy asses that we won't make it out in one piece."

Jessica, one of the less intellectual cheerleaders cocked her head to one side in confusion and spoke, "But coach, shouldn't we meet up with the football guys? I mean they can protect us right? I think that they have some stuff too." Almost all the cheerios' let out a groan but a few more similar minded girls made sounds of agreement.

Santana sneered at the apparently naive or just plain _stupid_ girl. "Well Jessica, if we meet them any time soon, hows abouts you join them? Then you can tell us if having a dick shoved down your throat or their hands grabbing your ass is waaaaay too kinky for you." She said angrily, and smirked a little when Jessica tried to imitate an eggplant.

Sue Sylvester nodded at her ex-second in command. She knew she chose the Latina for a reason.

"Well said Lopez. If any of you girls with a set of working neurons want to skip straight into the hairy arms of your so called 'boyfriends' then don't let me stop you. Just don't expect any of us to rescue you when you become their chew toy."

She glared at the cheerleader who shrank back in fear. The cheerios nodded at each other gravely. They were not so naïve that they would run towards the first male presented to them. They had watched enough channel two news to know what would happen. Brittany hugged her two girlfriends a little bit tighter at the implication. She never ever wanted her two beautiful angels to experience that kind of horrible thing. She would sooner sacrifice herself before she allowed anything like that to happen.

"Well Karofsky, you know the plan?" He nodded and Sue gave him a feral grin. "What are you waiting for then? A collectable Barbie and Ken set? Go!"

Dave quickly grabbed his metal pipe and exited through one of the backdoors of the locker room. He wasn't so sure if this plan would succeed but it was better than having no plan at all. He threw one last glance at the cheerleaders huddled in the room. He was no knight in shining armor but there was no way he was going to leave any of them to _that_ fate. Dave wouldn't put it past the football team to do something that heinous. They had some bastards among them after all.

He grimaced when the late morning sun shone into his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have left the shotgun back at their base.

x-x-x

**Somewhere within the school**

Mr schue sat in his chair with a grave expression on his face. His boys reported that the cheerleaders had apparently acquired some new members this morning. His mouth contorted into a twisted smile. They would pay. They would all pay for what they had done. Especially one little birdie named Samantha Green. That damn bitch would pay for what she had done to his darling Emma.

A knock on his office door.

"Come in…ahhh it's you Mike."

He smiled at the boy who entered the room, his eyes blazing with questions. Mike Chang fearfully tried to stop his hands from shaking as he faced his ex-show choir teacher. The man had gone batshit insane after what happened, and he wanted to escape. But the other footballers were already brainwashed by this, this madman. Even the quarterback Finn Hudson. Only a few others like Azimio and Puck did not believe any of Mr schue's 'they have sinned' crap. He was thankful for small miracles however, like the fact that only a third of the football team had shown up for the morning practice. Unfortunately, they were still outnumbered.

If three of them even showed any signs of wanting to escape, they would definitely kill them. The only thing to do was to pray that the cheerleaders would be able to survive what was going to happen and take him with them.

"How's my sweet darling?"

The man crooned softly and fingered the edge of his precious picture frame. The glass glinted when some sparse sunlight hit the picture. Mike tried to keep his voice steady.

"S-She's fine Mr schue. We have all been keeping her company, she seems very happy."

Schue gave the Asian boy a sick smile, which made his stomach turn.

"Fantastic! Would you please send Finn in here on the way out? We have to finalize our plans for Sue's minions. I know you boys have been very excited for this operation."

Mike nodded hesitantly as his stomach dropped. Without another word, he turned on his heel and exited the room quickly.

He hoped that the cheerios would be ready for what was coming.


	6. Sneaky and Sneakier Part 1

Disclaimer: Only the plot, sadly not the characters.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late chapter. Last week was horror, I had two major exams and had a ton of homework. I hate school. I have also been reading hunger games and it is flipping awesome. Yes, it was long overdue but damn, no wonder it's so popular. I was crying tears of joy when I saw that over 60 people had FOLLOWED this story! I thank you for the support and love you guys! ;)**

x-x-x

**McKinley High Parking lot**

Dave Karofsky wiped the beads of sweat forming on his brow, and scowled when the sweat came back with a vengeance. The sun was hanging overhead and seemed to tease him as it shone directly on his back tauntingly. He sighed and shouldered his heavy backpack while his hands which were slicked with moisture struggled to hold onto his weapon and gave a groan when he spotted a zombie a little ways in front of a small minivan parked near the lot entrance. As Dave neared the zombie, he reeled back in disgust as the smell of burning flesh engulfed him.

Gagging silently, he clapped a hand over his nose and crept behind the rotting corpse. With a loud thwack, it was sent crumbling onto the ground and its limbs gave a final twitch before ceasing completely. After checking his surroundings, he nodded when the parking lot finally seemed to be desolate of the living or the undead. Sue's task for him was to get her a working vehicle with enough space for her Cheerio squad in order to transport them back to her 'Base'- namely a nice little two story mansion anchored at the outskirts of Lima, Ohio.

Dave had said it once and he would say it again; Sue Sylvester was a complete nut job who probably escaped from a mental asylum and broke into a Nike store in order to steal some tracksuits. She had revealed to him that she had stored up a nice little treasury of firearms and enough resources to outlive whatever was affecting them now, and had the gall to threaten him bodily harm if he didn't help her girls to get to her safe haven. Pfft, he wasn't afraid of her…much.

Trudging back in the direction of the school, he mentally ticked off his to-do list. Step 1 was done and now, Dave was headed back to where he saw a large bus which was parked at the back of the school. He had no idea of how much noise he would make so clearing the area of any flesh eating monsters which had the hearing power of a hound would probably be the first and smartest step. As he approached the place where he last saw the bus, dave reared back in surprise when two red letterman jackets came into view.

Mike Chang and another boy he vaguely recalled as Cory were circling the bus, the Asian boy was watching the other warily while he prodded the bus door and at their feet was a large container of petrol. He could see large yellow letters of "HIGHLY FLAMMABLE" pasted on the side of the plastic. Dave deduced that they had been sent to find a vehicle as well but he kept in mind about what Sue had told him. Cautiously, but not overly so, he stepped into plain view and strided towards them with fake confidence.

"Mike. Cory." He greeted and grinned slightly when both guys jumped at his sudden appearance. "Holy shit Karofsky, what the fuck are you doing here?" Cory said in surprise and raised his hands in time for a jovial fist bump. He gave a full on belly laugh which made Dave look around warily for any signs of zombies which had heard the noise. There were none. "I was on the way to practice yesterday before shit hit the fan. I thought that maybe you guys were here, so I came back to check."

Dave recited the lines given by the cheerleading coach perfectly; she had insisted that Schue would be suspicious that he chose to come back here after surviving the first day of the apocalypse. He nearly sagged in relief when Cory nodded his head in acceptance, signaling that he had believed what was told to him. Mike remained silent as he observed the exchange between the two teammates. He had an inkling that Dave was hiding something; Mr schue did mention something about the cheerios gaining a few more people earlier this morning. This could be his ticket out of his proverbial hellhole.

"So what are you dudes up to?" Dave questioned curiously, as he eyed the hulking bus next to them. Damn it, it was just his luck to have them find the vehicle first, he really wanted this bus.

"We got the keys to this baby from that teacher of that loser club." Cory told him and smiled winningly as a small silver key dangled from his fingers. "He said we had to prep it for takeoff, the other guys are on the way to get the cheerio babes now."

Mike and Dave felt anger roil in their stomachs when they saw the boy's eyes glaze over with a near feral smirk form on his lips. "Hudson said that they would get the ones with the bangin' bodies too. Man, it's like Christmas came early or something. I heard that the Schue guy said that we could pick whichever babes we want. I totally call dibs on Lopez. Have you seen her knockers?"

Cory grinned to himself. Oh yeah, they were so going to have fun later. That would teach that Lopez bitch for turning him down the last time. The boy inserted the key into the bus door and gave a rough twist and there was a soft click sound which indicated that the door was open.

As he swung the door open, Mike swung the heavy plastic container at his head, the impact hard enough to send his face hurtling towards the door. Cory felt a sharp pain blossom from his nose as he blacked out.

Dave stared at the unconscious boy on the ground and turned to see Mike puffing out his chest triumphantly. Dave inched back when the Asian boy raised the container in the air with both hands.

"Relax I'm on your side. Finn and the other guys are going to attack the cheerios soon so let's hurry."

"Holy shit, stop waving that thing around and put it DOWN!"

x-x-x

Brittany saw Rachel stir and clapped her hands happily. "Guys I think Rachel's waking up!" Santana threw a look at the tiny dwarf who was shifting uneasily on the makeshift bed and snorted good naturedly. "About time berry, what would that Streisand chick ever do without her number one fan?"

The tiny Diva groaned as her head throbbed painfully and was aware of the swelling bump at the back of her head. She was tempted to start wearing a helmet, because getting a concussion now seemed more likely to kill her than a terrifying undead corpse. Brittany bounced forward and pressed an ice pack on her bruise. The relief was instant, and she let out a loud sigh of delight at the coldness tickling her neck.

She threw a grateful smile at the dancer who chirped a 'you're welcome' before heading towards Santana and settling on her lap. Rachel was a little groggy from her forced nap but otherwise felt fine. She felt around her baseball bat and felt safe as she felt the touch of cold metal seep into the pads of her fingers when her hands disappeared under the bench.

"Geez Rupaul, PTSD much? The damn thing's underneath your hairy feet for Christ sake." Quinn said in clipped tones. Apparently she had seen the relieved look on Rachel's face when she found that her weapon was close at hand. Brittany reached over to the shorter blond and gave her a pinch. Quinn pouted when Santana roared with laughter upon seeing the look on her HBIC's face. Trust brittany to tame the bitchy beast.

"Be nice Q, rachie saved San's life remember!"

The Head cheerio sighed and grudgingly gave Rachel strained but grateful smile. The girl in question accepted the slight truce hesitantly. Even if Quinn was once an instigator of her bullying, she prided herself in being an extremely forgiving person. She preferred to kill with kindness if you will.

"So did anything of importance happen while I was unconscious? Also, where is David?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes when all three girls avoided eye contact, propping herself up with her elbow, she snarled lowly when numerous bad scenarios flashed through her mind. Just as she was about to bombard the three with questions, the door which lead out of the locker room ad into the cheerio lounge sprang open.

Jessica waltzed in cockily, her mouth running a mile a minute. Rachel strained her neck to see who in the world she had been talking to, only to see the smirking face of Finn Hudson.


	7. Sneaky and Sneakier part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**A/N: Yes I am so fucking late. I am so sorry, I have so many tests that I feel like just quitting school. But I can't because my parents are the ones paying for my education. Food. Spending money. Oh I am getting depressed. I can't believe that I got over 70 followers for this story! 70! You guys bring happy tears to my eyes. :) A very big thank you to all my reviewers plus a big hug and to ****Lopezbian**** who gave me a shit ton of ideas, you damn genius you. **

x-x-x

The moment the unholy trinity laid eyes on Finn Hudson's hulking figure, everything was thrown into chaos.

Jessica- the cheerleader who let him in- was immediately assaulted by a fiery Latina, and she screamed loudly when Santana threw a punch which resulted in an audible 'pop' when the girl's nose broke. Finn went into action and shoved Santana roughly and she screeched when her body collided against the metal lockers. While Brittany was helping her girlfriend up while simultaneously holding her back from killing the tall jock, Quinn twirled with the grace of an elegant but deadly dancer, and kneed Finn directly in the balls.

The reaction, as one would expect, was immediate. He fell to the floor of the locker room, gasping for air as he cradled his wounded manhood. While the unholy trinity was occupied, Jessica had run out of the room to get some help. Two-thirds of the Cheerios were hoarded in, shrieking as they were pushed roughly by the other five members of the football team. Rachel remained in place, stunned at the sudden turn of events. Thankfully, she was categorized as a non-threat when a few jocks glanced in her direction and promptly looked away uninterestedly. It was mildly insulting, but they would regret underestimating her. Her baseball bat was still hidden safely underneath the bench, and there was a pistol strapped to her thigh (like female protagonist in action movies) which had approximately two bullets.

The Diva cursed her luck; she had forgotten to reload after practicing a few rounds at the base (Santana's house) and now that they were all in a pinch, she did not have enough fire power to host their escape. She would have to thread carefully and make the two bullets worth.

Brittany shook with fear as the football members towered over all of them. Even though the jocks were outnumbered, they were definitely much stronger and more capable of overpowering the cheerleaders. Jessica, she noted, was surrounded by four more cheerleaders who had agreed with her when she spoke of letting the boys help them. Finn was still curled into a little ball on the floor – courtesy of a Fabray – while Azimio had corned Quinn. She pressed herself into Santana's arm as the Latina grunted angrily, something about sluts and bitches, felt marginally better when she felt her girlfriend's warmth seep into her.

Finn was finally standing up now, his face an unhealthy shade of purple from being beaten by Quinn. He threw a nasty glare at the HBIC who returned it with twice the amount of animosity and hatred. How dare this lumbering piece of oak hurt Santana? Any good feelings about Finn had been wiped away when he shoved one of her girlfriends.

"Well done Finn. As expected of our Glee club vice-president."

The voice of William schuester rang in their ears as he entered the locker room. Rachel shivered when she noticed that her teacher's eyes were dead. They had once burned with a passion but now, they were dull and devoid of any emotion. What made most cheerleaders back away from him however, was the gun in his hand.

Quinn gulped when she saw the gleam of metal in schue's hand and pressed herself into the whitewashed wall. Where the hell was Coach? "Hey. Fabray." She looked up in surprise when Azimio whispered her name harshly. Glancing up at his strained features, she looked around warily before turning her attention back on him. "Adams?" Her voice became a low timber as she whispered back. He looked visibly relieved and gave her a smile which looked more like a grimace, his mouth thinning into a line.

"Don't worry. Puck and I ain't following these bozos. So just play along if you want to live. Mike is trying to get help right now."

"You better not be pulling my leg Adams, or I will rip off your balls and feed them to the zombies."

Quinn threatened, and quieted down when Mr Schue seemed to be staring at the cheerios who had not sided with Jessica. Her blood ran cold when he raised the firearm and pointed straight at Santana and Brittany. Just as she was about to scream bloody murder, his gaze moved away and so did his gun. His eyes swept over the room and locked on one pale cheerio.

Samantha.

Quinn's eyes bulged in apparent surprise. What the fuck was he playing at? Suddenly, the glee club advisor started to chuckle, which soon turned into full blown maniacal laughter. Rachel felt a sense of dread build in her stomach as the laughter subsided, his eyes piercing through the shaking cheerio.

"You there. I remember you."

He started smiling and walked closer to her and caused her to shrink into herself. Schuester stopped two paces away from her and pressed the gun to her temple. Samantha let out a faint whimper which in turn made the man chuckle ominously.

"You killed her. Poor sweet Emma barely saw it coming. You never expected someone to catch you didn't you Samantha? You left her there to get torn into pieces!"

Her shaking got worse and extracted what was left of her dying courage and stared him straight in the eye. "Ms Pillsbury told me to leave! She was trying to save my life! She made me run!" The curly haired teacher withdrew his arm suddenly and hit her temple with the gun in one vicious swing. The girls in the room screamed while several of the jocks exploded with laughter. Rachel gave them a cold stare and diverted her gaze on her now probably insane teacher.

"Stop lying! Emma wouldn't give up her life for someone like you! " He wiped the butt of his gun on his shirt, leaving some streaks of blood painted on his chest. Schue pointed the gun at Samantha's body which lay on the ground; her eyes filled with tears as her brain registered pain and felt a warm substance trickling from her head. He snapped his fingers and beckoned Finn over before whispering into his ear. The jock nodded and exited the room.

Brittany nearly screamed her head off. Santana could barely hold down her lunch when she saw it. All the cheerleaders excluding Quinn had started to whimper while some of the weaker ones burst into frenzied tears. Rachel's gaze observed the groaning creature steadily and calmly although she felt her throat tighten in disgust. The jocks had stepped back while finn escorted…or led Emma Pillsbury into the room.

A zombified Emma Pillsbury.

William schuester smiled happily when he saw the love of his life. He started whispering sweet words as he stepped closer to her. The zombie had a leather mask clamped over its mouth but its hands and feet were given free reign. It (or she) clawed at him madly, leaving bloody nail prints on the Spanish teacher's face, while he smiled as one would smile when facing a lover. He seemed to disregard the bits and pieces of her flesh hanging from her bones. Her neck had a large teeth bite which had long ago stopped bleeding and the room filled with the smell of blood and death. "Look Emma. I found her and now you can enjoy while you watch me kill her."

The zombie didn't seem to register his words, her moaning muffled by the leather. Will indulgently ran his fingers through her grimy hair and spoke again. "I know, I know. It won't be long before I get my revenge Emma don't you worry."

Finn tugged at the rope attached to her neck, and pulled her back from the Spanish teacher. He paled and scrambled to get out of the way when she lumbered backwards accidentally. Without any warning, everybody watched in horror and shock when schue turned his attention back to Samantha and put a bullet through her head.


	8. Separation and new rivals

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Glee.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. My exams are coming soon, so I will be taking a short break from fanfic writing. I won't be abandoning this fic, just updating less frequently. On a happier note, this story has over 80 followers and 40 favourites! I love you all. If I could give hugs to every one of you, I will! You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. :)**

* * *

Samantha's lifeless body lay on the locker room floor, crimson blood leaking out of the bullet wound. Schue was grinning maniacally, and several of the cheerleaders were crying while the others had gone into shock, staring at their teammates' cadaver. Brittany sniffled in fear and sadness before burying herself into the latina's arm. She really liked Samantha. Whenever someone on the squad made Brittany feel less like her bubbly self, the girl would be behind her, insulting her offenders. Although they rarely held conversations with one another, Samantha would always smile when their eyes met. She didn't deserve such a death.

Puck's fist tightened when his insane teacher had unloaded the bullet into her head. He was a womanizer sure, but he was no murderer. He may have been sort of a douche but he had his morals. Glancing around the room, he made eye contact with Azimio who had an angry expression on his face. _Grab Quinn and get out of here_, Puck mouthed, _leave them to me_ and he gestured his head towards Santana and Brittany who were being guarded by one of the jocks. There was no way in hell Fabray would ever forgive him for leaving her two best friends there. Hell, facing a zombie would be less frightening than facing a pissed off Quinn. He watched in disgust as the Spanish teacher unloaded a few more bullets into the dead girl on the floor, and winced when he swiftly kicked her head, causing her neck to whip back as if it were made of rubber.

He was getting ready tackle Finn and make him to let go of the rope holding the zombie so that it would cause a distraction but suddenly, the sound of thunder exploded in the room and Schue cried out in pain before collapsing onto the floor, the blood flowing out of his leg wound and mingling with Samantha's. It took him a moment to realize it was a gunshot. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rachel holding a gun in her hands with her eyes wide, her chest heaving with adrenaline and shock. Taking advantage of the temporary confusion, Puck launched himself at the tall pudgy, Finn Hudson and knocked him onto the floor.

The boy let out a yell of surprise and anger as he tumbled onto the ground, the rope slipping through his fingers as he lost his balance. Without anything holding it back, the zombified Emma moaned lowly and lumbered towards the nearest human with blood flowing through its veins. The footballer standing close to her yelped in fright and nearly peed in his pants when the zombie clawed at him, leaving bloody scratch marks on his arms. He shoved her back forcefully, sending her flying straight at one of the benches. Everyone was panicking now, some cheerleaders had ran out of the room screaming for help, while Jessica and a few other cheerios were hiding behind some of the jocks who had a good sense to stay far away from the zombie at one corner of the room.

The second time Emma stood up; the leather over her mouth had been torn open, the piece dangling uselessly before dropping onto the ground. The zombie lunged once more at the poor soul who had shoved her. This time, without anything to prevent teeth from meeting flesh, she bit into the boy's fleshy neck, blood spurting out from the wound as she continued gnawing on his flesh. His eyes were wide open in fear, he opened his mouth to scream in pain but only the gurgling sounds of blood rising up his throat could be heard.

The remaining cheerios and footballers, save for the unholy trinity and Jessica's followers, had fled from the room, leaving a trail of chaos behind them. Lockers were strewn on the floor, several benches overturned and there was one injured and bloody body on the ground that had been stampeded on.

Rachel was running on pure adrenaline now. At first, she had wanted to shoot to kill, but there was no way that she would have been able to kill someone alive, let alone someone who had once taught her and guided her.

Rachel berry knew that she would have to kill a living breathing person eventually, but without anybody to support her emotionally; she would have destroyed herself in the end. It was one thing to kill an undead corpse, but another thing entirely to kill a human.

She grabbed her baseball bat from under the bench just as Quinn was being hauled away yelling bloody murder at Azimio. Puck on the other hand, was struggling against his ex-best friend's hold as they wrestled for dominance. Finn was trying to choke him, but was thwarted when Puck head-butted him repeatedly.

The diva darted towards the large jock that was towering over the latina and her girlfriend, locking them in place. In the middle of the room, Emma was tearing apart the boy piece by piece, while Will schuester squirmed on the ground moaning in pain, his hands pressing the bullet wound to stem steady flow of blood. "Help me Emma! Help me!" he cried out.

Santana let out a sigh of relief when the Jewish girl delivered a solid knock on the jock's head. He crumpled onto the floor in pain. Finally, Puck had managed to stun Finn by punching him in the nose, and quickly stood up before knocking the boy aside. "What are you standing around for Berry? Grab them and get out!" He yelled, and sprinted out of the room. Santana, who was right behind Rachel as they raced out of the door, flipped the bird and shouted one final goodbye to the cheerleader cowering at the corner of the room behind some guys.

"Fuck you Jessica! Let's see your boyfriend save you now, bitch!"

She cackled evilly and tugged Brittany out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it for a good measure.

* * *

There was a large bus smack in the middle of the parking lot.

Sue Sylvester, in all of her track suited glory stood right next to the bus with her arms crossed as she watched her squad stumble out of the school.

"About time you sloppy freak show babies!"

There was a mix of footballers and cheerleaders standing outside, despite what they had said in the locker room, most of the girls were hugging their respective boyfriends. Quinn snorted as she watched the crowd. What a bunch of hypocrites. Her girlfriends must have been thinking the same thing too because she heard Santana mumble something about 'brainless bitches who can't tell their brains from their asses'. Brittany just hummed.

Mike jogged over to Puck and Azimio while smiling sheepishly. "Hey guys," he greeted, "I managed to get the bus working with Karofsky's help but Coach Sylvester said that he was her spy, so the bus is hers. And then insulted me." Azimio smacked his back and grinned. "Great job anyway. We managed to survive. I'll rather follow these babes than the other nutjob. We're gonna kick the zombies' asses."

Puck and Mike exchanged glances and glanced at the crowd of hormonally charged teenagers. "Um, about that…"

* * *

Dave made his way over to Rachel and handed her backpack over. "I swiped this on the way out." He said proudly, which caused her to roll her eyes teasingly. She thanked him and placed the gun into the bag (with the safety on of course) and swung it over her back.

Quinn stomped over to her coach angrily, who in return stared back at her protégé boredly. "Where were you coach? We nearly died in there!"

The HBIC gritted her teeth angrily, her fists tightening. Her girlfriends could have been easily killed by Schue, and the thought horrified her to no end. She didn't want them to end up like Samantha. Sue's absence was indirectly responsible for Samantha's death, and now the jocks and cheerios were all playing goody goody after they sided with Schue? What the actual fuck? There was no way she was going to play nice with them after this.

"Don't get your tits into a twist Q, it was just a test. After all, why should I be the one to save all your sloppy asses? You think just having a pretty face will help you survive now? Think again. Besides, majority of the squad made it out didn't they? Only the fittest can survive now, Q."

Sue replied nonchalantly, which made the blonde HBIC angrier. Despite respecting her coach for all her unorthodox methods, she was pissed that Sue was treating this matter so lightly. They had nearly lost their lives in there, all because she wanted to 'test' them? What on god's green earth was wrong with that woman?

Seeing the horrified and enraged expression on Quinn's face, the blonde track suited woman shook her head sadly and made a small noise of disappointment. "I thought you would understand why I did that Fabray. Maybe I was wrong after all. If you don't like my methods, I will tell you now that there will be no place in my squad for you. All you sloppy babies will be nesting at my house after all. My house, my rules."

"Fine, then I quit!"

Rachel watched as Quinn stormed away from her coach, and glanced at Dave. She knew that now would be the time to determine where their loyalties lay. She was not that naïve to think that David would side her. They only had been partners for two days or less. On the other hand, Sue Sylvester had proven herself to be more cunning and adept at survival, and probably had all of the cheerios plus jocks on her side. She knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"Sorry berry, it was good while it lasted but I'll be with Azimio now. Don't get me wrong, you're badass and all but us bros stick together."

Dave felt a little guilty about abandoning the midget but there was no way Azimio would follow her. He hated her guts, and would definitely not believe that she could survive even one night in Lima without being torn to shreds. He sighed gently and raised his hands for a fist bump. He was no monster, but he knew that she could take care of herself.

Rachel stared at it in confusion. "I may not like you berry, but the two days were good while it lasted. Thanks." She smiled a little sadly but understood where this was coming from. They bumped each other's fist, and Rachel grinned slightly, her eyes shining with mischievousness. "Say goodbye to your shotgun then." She joked, and they both laughed, the sounds mingling together before fading out.

Then, Dave turned on his heel and walked towards his best friend, greeting him with a high five.

She looked over the group of her ex high school tormenters and sighed. Alone again, she thought. Rachel started to walk towards the direction of her car but was stopped by a sudden yank of her shirt. She fell back shrieking at her sudden turn of axis, and braced herself for impact.

Instead, she felt something soft wrap around her, a sweet cloying smell surrounding her. When Rachel looked up, she realized that she was buried in Santana's arms. The brunette beauty was looking at her in amusement, her eyes twinkling with mirth. The diva blushed and quickly pushed herself out of the warm embrace. "W-What are you doing Santana?"

"Calm down dwarf. We're coming back with you. There is no way we're going to play house with those morons."

She glared at the people who were boarding the large bus. Behind her, Mike and Puck stood awkwardly, waiting for Rachel to notice them.

"Yeah Berry. I saw your moves in the locker room. Totally badass. Anyway, you got the three hottest chicks following you. Anywhere they go, I go too." Puck wiggled his eyebrows, causing Quinn to smack his arms in annoyance.

"Thanks for having us Rachel." Mike smiled at her, and they both shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Brittany gave her a hug which knocked the diva off her feet. "Yay! We're going with Rachie! Can we keep her San? I want to keep her in my pocket."

The blonde smiled cutely, and the entire group laughed at the girl's extreme adorableness. Rachel looked around her and grinned.

Maybe she wasn't alone after all.


	9. Falling down and deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: A longer chapter for you guys, since I've been sort of MIA recently! Sigh, exams, why do they even exist? Haha I hate school. Wow, over 50 favourites and 90 likes! Thank you guys for taking the time to read this fanfic! A big fat ILOVEYAALLLLLL to those who reviewed as well! You guys all made my day.**

* * *

After the rescue mission for Quinn and Brittany, the slightly bigger group made their way back to their home base. Santana became her old HBIC self, implementing several 'rules' so that the group wouldn't, as she so politely put it, 'destroy her fucking property'.

Rachel had taken up residence in a decent sized room beside the unholy trinity, while Puck and Mike were given the other rooms down the hall from theirs, on the second floor. They had all agreed that staying on the first floor would be dangerous, and a risk that none wanted to take. So, Puck had volunteered to clear out Karofsky's previous dwelling, and was delighted to find the shotgun nestled protectively under the bed. Mike was slightly disappointed that he didn't get any cool firearms but Rachel took pity on him and handed him her extra gun, which prompted him to thank her profusely and do a little jig in the hallway.

She had rolled her eyes. Boys, and their obsession with weapons of destruction.

They established a timetable (at the insistence of a certain diva) and had guard shifts that rotated every other night. The boys would stay alert throughout the one night, while the two girls would stand guard for the next. Puck wanted to be paired up with one of the cheerleaders, but a death glare from Quinn was enough to make him cower and accept defeat. He did whine and pout for some time, until Mike told him that he was being very unmanly, to which he responded by straightening out and stopping his little temper tantrum.

That didn't stop him from bitching about it from time to time though.

Overall, everyone seemed to be getting along well, Rachel observed. Santana was a more laid back version of herself. She had stopped insulting her entirely, only referring to the Diva as midget or berry, much to her annoyance. Oh well, it was better than being called 'man hands' that's for sure.

Brittany was still her bubbly and cheery self, occasionally sweeping Rachel up in random hugs and twirling her around the kitchen. Surprisingly, the dutch dancer was a pretty good cook. After the first week of the McKinley high rescue, she had taken it upon herself to cheer everyone up in the only way she knew how. Cooking. The girl had whipped up a meal worthy of a five star hotel, and everyone had devoured the meal in a matter of minutes. The entire group agreed that Brittany was now their national treasure, and should be in charge of meals from then on. Needless to say, no one ever went a day without tasting a delicious dish comparable to that of an orgasm.

Quinn however, was a whole other story. Rachel suspected that she hadn't truly gotten over that whole Sue Sylvester debacle. They both rarely talked, only stopping to trade words when either Brittany or Santana was around. Their talks were painfully polite, but she would take what she could get. The boys knew that the unholy trinity was dating and they okay with it. Rachel had gleaned that information from the day of rescuing the Latina, so she wasn't particularly surprised when the girls came out to all of them. The 'relationship' between Quinn and Rachel hadn't improved much. Rachel felt tense around the blonde girl, maybe it was the aftereffects of the frequent slushying or bullying, the diva pondered to herself. Regardless of how strained their relationship was, they all still had a job to do. Survival was their number one priority.

The neighborhood houses had been picked clean, since they frequently went scavenging to ensure that they would have enough supplies and medicine in case something uncounted for would happen. Luckily, Mike had spent his summers working part time at Burt hummel's car shop fixing up vehicles, so he managed to salvage one of the trucks they found in the street (with Puck's help) while Rachel's own car was kept in the garage for escape purposes, he told them.

Rachel liked their little tight knit group. It was like the friends she never had before the end of the world. She was content, so to speak. But, she would eventually discover that, sometimes, it simply wasn't enough. Humans always wanted more. If they had something good, they would want something better. It was ingrained in them, to desire, to want things.

* * *

_It_ happened three weeks after the rescue mission. Rachel didn't notice anything particularly strange about that day. She continued her routine as per usual. They had their usual noisy breakfast courtesy of one Brittany pierce, and decided their plans for the day. Puck and Mike were in charge of the scavenging today, and they had decided to travel to a farther neighborhood to get more supplies, since the surrounding houses were empty. Quinn and Britt were sent to bed since they were keeping watch the night before.

"Be careful Noah, Mike." Rachel said, as she placed the packed lunch and weapons in the back of the truck. She double checked that their equipment were in working order and gave them thumbs up.

"Don't worry Jewbabe. We're badasses, nothing will happen that we can't handle."

Mike popped his head out of the truck to add a reassurance of his own.

"We'll be back before it gets too late. We wouldn't want to miss any of Brittany's food. The stuff that the girl can make with some meat and eggs is seriously crazy." He said, and smiled when Rachel threw her head back with laughter. She patted the back of the truck and made a motion with her hands, waiting until the truck exited the compound before shutting the thick iron gates. She headed back into the house to escape the sweltering heat.

"Santana? Where are you?" The diva called out, her voice echoing throughout the large house. The girl in question appeared from the room which they used as storage, glaring at Rachel. "Keep it down midget; Q and S are sleeping upstairs." She grumbled. Rachel shrugged sheepishly and followed Santana back into the room. On the floor, she saw several wooden boards laid out haphazardly all over the room. She spotted a bag of nails in one corner and cracked a small grin.

"Well, what do we have lined up for the afternoon? I'm hoping it doesn't require our presence outside of the house." Rachel said jokingly, and ducked when a limb came flying towards her. "Hey!" She shrieked, and stumbled forward when she tripped over a hammer, stubbing her toe on a plank of wood. Letting out a shriek of pain, she sat down, rubbing her bruised toe.

"Hah, serves you right. Now get over here and help me with this shelf before I go all Lima heights on your ass." Santana threatened, trying to look intimidating. It was betrayed by the growing smirk on her lips at Rachel's display of clumsiness. "And try not to hurt yourself."

With a sigh, she stood up slowly, flipping her hair back dramatically which made the other occupant in the room roll her eyes. Rachel stepped towards one of the planks, and hoisted one up with surprising ease. Santana watched on in shock, her jaw unhinging as the tiny brunette was seemingly unaffected by the sheer weight of the wood. She had trouble even lifting the damn thing! Yet, Rachel could do it so easily, like it weighed nothing? Ouch, there goes her pride. Mumbling nonsense under her breath, she moved to help the girl, oblivious to the smug look Rachel was sending her.

* * *

By the time they finished putting up the shelf, two hours had already passed. Both girls, bodies slicked with sweat and some splinters to show for their handy work, stepped back to admire the finished product.

"Damn, we did a great job." Santana said, eyeing it with approval. A sense of satisfaction blooded through her tired body. At least she wasn't entirely useless, she thought bitterly.

"Thankfully, we managed to finish it putting it up without hurting ourselves," Rachel commented and nudged the girl lightly, "Although, there were a few times I feared for your life."

The taller brunette scoffed in a mock insulted manner, "Says you Berry. At least _I_ was tall enough to put up the upper shelf." She grinned when the Diva stomped her foot and glared at her with the intensity of a thousand suns. For a vertically challenged dwarf, she certainly was scary; Santana noted when she inched back a little. Hey, even she got scared sometimes okay? Not that she'll ever admit it.

"Now see here Santana Lopez-" She stepped towards the taller girl, "Ohhhh you used my full name. I'm so scareeeeed." The girl teased and laughed when Rachel flushed slightly, her tan skin becoming slightly red. As she was ready to give Santana the rant of a lifetime, her feet hit something solid. The diva suddenly squeaked when her she tripped on the hammer on the ground, and was sent spiraling towards the other girl. Both their eyes went wide with shock and they ended up falling backwards, Santana's back meeting the floor with a loud thud followed by a pained groan.

Her mind spinning, she tried to sit up when her hands grabbed something insanely soft. She froze. Rachel was suddenly acutely aware of the proximity of Santana's body, she could feel the Latina's bountiful curves pressing against her chest and she blushed when her hands accidentally brushed over a _particular_ area, causing the other girl to stiffen. The diva tried to shift her weight and stand up, but somehow, her body seemed to think differently, every small movement causing both bodies to rub with a delicious friction.

Santana felt her arousal spike when Rachel's palm accidentally pawed at her breasts, and squashed down a moan. Her mind was blank, and she couldn't think of anything but the softness of the other girl and the desire that sliced through her when she saw Rachel look at her with startling intensity, warmth swirling in the chocolate pools of brown. She didn't know who leaned forward first, but their mouths met softly and Santana let out a purr when she felt lean, strong hands wrap around her waist.

The mouths moved in sync, nipping at each other's lips, and Rachel felt her panties starting to soak through. She was no longer lying on top of the other brunette, but straddling her waist, both kissing fervently. She moaned when Santana slipped into her tongue into her mouth, exploring and wrestling with Rachel's own for dominance.

Rachel dug her nails into the latina's back, delighting at the sound she elicited as she dragged her nails down the vast expanse of flesh there. Her mind was cloudy, and she couldn't think about anything except the cloying scent of mint and sweat coupled with sweet, sweet taste of Santana's lips and-

Santana.

Brittany and Quinn.

Her _girlfriends_.

And then Rachel was flying backwards, with her hand over her mouth as she felt the sudden weight and horror of what just happened settling on her shoulders. The guilt bubbled from her stomach, and felt like heavy lead as she stared into Santana's eyes now filled with confusion…then realization.

Rachel let out a sob and took one step backwards. Then two more steps. Her back met the surface of the wooden door.

"I-I'm…"

Santana watched as the diva's eyes filled with tears, a lone drop making way down her smooth cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She turned, and ran.


End file.
